foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ending Credits Movies of Sweet Dreams: Dreaming Come True (2010)
Main Cast * Christopher Rich as Emperor Martin Grahams * Russ Ballard as Sgt. Danny Neil * Steve Martin as Lt. Donald Hounds * Janet Waldo as Chief Director Tanya Neil * Thomas F. Wilson as Chief James Sands * John Cleese as Col. Danny Milkers * Eric Idle as General Donald Rockers * Tom Cruise as Senator Tommy Ricers * Martin Sheen as Commander Neil Goodman * Michael W. Smith as Commodore Mark Hands * Nathan Lane as Mayor Stephen Williams * Michael J. Fox as Major Danny Sands * Robert Clotworthy as Wing Commander Jack Gross * Tim Curry as Captain Jack Goodman * Ron Dante as 1st Lieutenant Robert Mann * Jim Houghton as 2nd Lieutenant Richard Johnson * Hank Marvin as Lieutenant Captain James Martin * Amy Adams as Private Jane Mice * Michael J. Cutt as President Thomas Birds * William F. Nugent as Professor David Goose Also Starring * Donald Looke as Piano Players * Jack Frost as Lead Bully * Nathan Rosen as Lead Soldier * Donald Goose as Leader Gangs * Danny Blast as Bar Man * Jane Masks as Bar Woman * Don Moore as Waiters * Emily Neil as Waitress * Rick Shaw as Priest * Donald Marshall as Janitors * Jack Planets as Fiddle Player The Gangs * Danny Backs * Andy Hands * Max Henry * John Juices * David Warm * Danny Sharks * Hank Farrar * Rick Seals * Donny Williams * Johnny Sitters Soldiers * Jude Thompson * Rick Mann * Danny North * Nathan Nolan * Rick Kenneths * Hank Breaks * David Stickers * Donald Bones * Don Morning * James Morgans * Howard Morris * Donald Soy * Jack Sexton * Christopher Saxon * John Martin * Dave Plates * Donald Ericson * John Clans * Danny Seals * Joe Runners With the Support Productions of Sega of America, Inc. Main Staff * Audio Directors: Robert Kauker * Production Design by: Richard Thompson * Art Directors: Richard Stewart * Set Decoration by: Dennis Wilde, Jane Neils * Costume Design by: Donald Hands The Staffs * Assistant Makeup Artists: David Harvey * Assistant Hair Stylists: Danny Wilde * Key Makeup Artist: Richard Feldman * Key Hair Stylist: Ronald Friedman * Make-up Artists: Max Richardson *..............................Richard Goodman * Key Hair Stylist: Dana Henry *............................Jane Kellyn * Hair Stylist: Ron Hands * Make-up Artist: David Hands * Production Manager: Richard Hopkins * Post-production Manager: George Martins * Unit Manager: Don Kelleer * Second Unit Director or Assistant Director: Richard Horners * First Assistant Director: Ron Armstrong * Second Assistant Director: Anna Neil * ...............................................Steve Robbins * Third Assistant Director: Karla Thompson * ............................................Carl Wilson * ............................................Dave Mice * Art Department Runner: James Yates * Set Dresser: Gregory Clarke * .......................Ann Karlson * Property Masters: Danny Headman * ................................Hank Carters * ................................Rick Davidson * Props: Donald Box * ..............David Holland * Art Department Assistant: James Carpenters * Construction Manager: David Mann * .............................Joe Martin * Dresser: David W. Marshall * Stand-by Art Director: Danny Nights * ..............................Jane Sparks * Props Assistant: Rich Knox * Sound Recordist: Greg Mann * Sound Engineering: Ryan Thompson ...........................Dave Fields * Sound Mixer: Richard Cummings * Boom Operator: Rick Neilson * Supervising Sound Editor: Donald Neisex * Sound Designer: Don Nicers * Sound Effects: Hugh Crafts * Sound Re-recording Mixer: Richard Moon * Assistant Sound Editor: Richard M. Tompkins * Foley Artist: Richard Moen *......................David Gaither * Foley Mixer: James Barkerman *.......................Brian Freeman * ADR Recordist: Greg Young * Special Effects: David Balls *............................Jack Nest * Special Effect Director: Donald Cavers * Visual Effects: Richard Hands *..........................David Mess *..........................Joe Burbank *..........................David Howels * Visual Effects Artist: Danny Lovers * Stunt Choreographers: Danny Heads * Stunt Coordinators: Jack Kingsley * Stunt Performers: Jack Wilde * Stunts: Stephen James-Friedman *.............Jane Nolan *.............Kenny Wilson *.............Donald Enders *.............Emily Fox *.............Tanya Lovers *.............David Murray * Steadicam Operator: James Caves * Camera Operator: Michael Smilers *................................Danny Smilers *................................Jane Moore *................................Ken Stillers * First Assistant Camera: Karl Namers * Second Assistant Camera: Jack Facers *...............................................Andy Just * Third Assistant Camera: Joe Alexander *..........................................Billy Neilson *..........................................David Nice * Focus Puller: Johnny Smith .................................Tommy Brownrigg * Gaffer: Danny Stardust *.............Jane Mulan * Grips: Don Naughty *............Dan Nasty *............Jack Worlds *............Simon Maxwell * Assistant Camera: Christopher Stevens *................................Ann Lifers *................................Rick Lawrence * Underwater Photographer: Neil Finnegan * Best Boy: John Lands * Rigger: Michael Beans * Sparks: Jack Seals * Casting Assistant: Kate Arnold *................................Joe Griffith * Wardrobe Assistant: Joe Screamer * Costume Supervisor: Amy Wong * First Assistant Editor: John Carlson * Second Assistant Editor: Nathan Goose * Third Assistant Editor: Don Facers * Senior Systems Administrator: Greg Ants * Colorists: Jack Yates * On-line Editors: David Milers * Score Mixer: Greg Strands * Score Engineering: William Wright *...................................Joe Williams * Music Supervisor: Jack Michaels * Additional Music by: David Goodman * Orchestrators: Jeremy Stuarts * Orchestra Conductors: Larry Hochman * Orchestra Arrangements: Jerome Lowenthal * Driver: Dave Versions *.............Ann Goodman *.............Andy Lewis * Driver Captain: John Sixteen *...........................Jack Kennedy * Lead Driver: Dave Crush * Unit Publicist: Donald Doubts * Location Assistant: Richard Martin * Script Supervisor: Jane Blues * Additional Photography: David Eyes * Title Sequence: David Storm * Title Designer: Jack Cry * Main and End Titles: Danny Neilsa *....................................The Keeper Company * Weapons Armorer: Don Grass * Archive Researcher: Mark Daniels * Runner: Ron Maxwell *...............Jane Russell * Location Manager: Jack Goods * Production assistant: Todd Bush * Set Runner: Jack Honeys * Production Coordinator: Don Youngstown * Floor Runner: Jack Wall Namco Bandai Games America, Inc. * President & CEO: Genichi Ito * Executive VP & COO: Makoto Iwai * Executive VP & CFO: Shuji Nakata * SVP, Product Development: Roger Hector * General Manager/Product Development: Graeme Bayless * Executive Producer: Michael Morishita * Senior Producer: David Robinson * Producer: Robert Johnson * Associate Producer: Mitch Boyer *.....................................Chester B. Vergara *.....................................Jim Ngui * Senior Technical Director: Russell Shiffer * Senior Art Director: Hoang Nguyen Additional Art Support |Russell Campbell|James Clark|Tyrone Depts|Khari Evans| |Paul Gardner|Bryan Johnston|Damian Kim|Hyung Kim| |Soosa Kim|Juhan Lee|Hyunwoo Lim|Bil Van Ness| |Alex Omlansky|Josh Tiefer| * Brand Manager: Laili S. Bosma * Senior Public Relations Manager: Arne Cual-Pedroso * Public Relations Manager: Alicia Kim * National Sales Manager: Terry Carlson * Legal Counsel: Janna Smith * Associate Attorney: Martin Nguyen * Business Development Manager: James Helssen * Director of Operations: Deborah Kirkham * Senior Operations Manager: Jennifer Tersigni * Senior Quality Assurance and Customer Focus Manager: Tad Hirabayashi * QA Supervisor: Michael Peterson * Project Coordinator: Jesse Mejia * QA Lead: Y. Pham * QA Assistant Lead: Charles White *..................................Taylor Benson QA Testers |Adam Casuga|Adrian Valbuena|Alex Shaffer|Alex Wagner| |Brandon D. Walton|Brian McKelvey|Bronson Tan|Charles Calland| |Chris Wahl|David Stevens|Ed Moser|Eric Preza| |Eric Sawi|Jackson Chen|James Cho|Jimmy Tran| |John Roquemore|Josh Glover|Kevin Chen|Matt Cain| |Meys Cobos|Michael Desenganio|Min Sung|Percival Daluz| |Ricky P. Tran|Royce Moreno|Sean Edwards|Shawn Watson| |William Wild|Victor Del Rosario| CQC |Damon Bernal|David Moya|Greg Anderson|Gene Duenas| |Ryan Dagley|Saiho Kwan|Stephen Chin|Matthew Peterson| |Andrew Samoranos|Billy Buaron|Cameo Wininger|Dan Tran| |Gary Yamashita|Johnny Moya|Robert Harada|Thomson Tan| |Konstantin Yavichev| * Department Coordinator: Tereza Siegel * Copyist: Rodney Stewart Filmed at Newsworthy Entertainment Localized at New York City Dedicated to the In Loving Memory of * Andy Warhol "Happy Together" * Written by Gary Bonner and Alan Gordon * Performed by The Turtles * Courtesy of Flo and Eddie, Inc. "Mutual Surrender" * Written by Larry Tagg * Performed by Bourgeois Tagg * Courtesy of Island Records, Inc. LENSES BY PANAVISION RECORDED IN ULTRA-STEREO DOLBY SURROUND PRO LOGIC II COLOR BY TECHNICOLOR PRINTS BY DELUXE™ Electronic Arts Sound Recording A Demon Films An David M. Flemming/Ron Kupland Productions This Picture Made Under the Juridiction of IATSE-IA Affiricated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. Approved MPAA Certification 196746 NO. 14840® MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA © 2010 Namco Bandai Games America, Inc. The events, character and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events to firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by Copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, Distribution or Exhibition of this motion picture could result in Criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Copyright Disclaimer: Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. All rights belong to their respectful owners. No copyright infringement intended. This is for entertainment purposes only.